muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe
Never-ending Summer, Eternal Melody (終わりなき夏 永遠なる音律; Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe) is a title released by phi-age in July of 2009. Plot In part of Kyushu, there lies a small village. In that small village, 4 childhood friends, Touma Takumi, Ogami Ritsuko, Amamiya Kanon, and Takanashi Mio comprise a small music club at the school there. One day, Takumi happens to see and hear the violin performance of Orihara Ai, a girl who recently moved to the village and transferred into the school. This performance later eventually causes Ritsuko to resolve to recruit Ai into their music club no matter what. However, one day, one of the childhood friends is seperated from the other three, but before doing so passes on her role of "Supervisor" to Takumi. Later, they learn that the school they all attend is going to be closed down in one month due to a government ordered evacuation of the village. Everyone resolves to make their last month together as memorable and enjoyable as possible before the school closes down... Setting Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe takes place primarily in a very small rural village located near Kitakyushu in 1996. However, what makes this setting special is the fact that it is not that of a regular world, but rather that of the Unlimited/Alternative World. Aside from certain slight hints here and there, it was not until the Epilogue of the game, and certain other things such as the age 10 Anniversary PV that this becomes clear. Routes Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe consists of 6 routes and an Epilogue. The routes of the two main heroines, Mio and Ai, consist of mostly the same scenes during the game aside from slight differences during the common route, and before the point they branch off from each other, but after they branched off from the other heroine routes. The routes of the other 3 heroines, Karen, Kanon, and Liselotte branch off immediately at the end of the common route. Ritsuko also has a short route only available after completing the game once. Upon seeing all 6 endings, an Epilogue to the entire game will play upon seeing any other ending. Characters Main Characters Touma Takumi: The main character of the game. A fairly standard high school student. He initially plays the violin, and also eventually composes the titular song. He can at times be indecisive especially when he feels he might be intruding too much upon another's life, but at other times he will do whatever it takes to help those around him. Takanashi Mio: One of Takumi's Childhood friends A somewhat shy girl, who plays the violin. Lived with Takumi for a time due to an incident in the past. One year younger than Takumi. Adorable. Orihara Ai: A girl that recently moved to the village. Her family runs and owns a cafe in the village. She's exceedingly talented at the violin, but is reluctant to play for personal reasons. Amamiya Kanon: One of Takumi's Childhood friends. Plays the viola. Lived with Takumi for a time due to an incident in the past. One year older than Takumi Koshino Takashi: Takumi's best friend. His family owns one of the stores in town, and he assists in deliveries. Eventually repairs a motorbike. Has tried to confess to many girls in the past, but ends up giving up in the middle of doing so. The broest of age bros. Koshino Karen: The younger sister of Takumi's best friend, as well as one of his childhood friends. Plays the cello. One year younger than Takumi Liselotte Shurebel: A foreigner who has come to the village for a certain purpose. Plays the cello. Seems to be very wealthy. Ogami Ritsuko: One of Takumi's childhood friends. Plays the cello. Is initially the head of the music club, and "Supervisor" at the school. Two years older than Takumi. Side Characters Takanashi Haruna: Mio's mother. Teaches at the school. Touma Kei: Takumi's father, and somewhat of a recluse. Crafts string instruments, and at one time worked for　Yamaho. (Yamaho = Not!Yamaha) Ando Motoko: One of Takumi's classmates. Kida Mao: One of Takumi's classmates. Kozuka Hiroko: An instructor from the reknowned Yamaho Music School. Kusuda Nami: Secretary to the president of Yamaho. Shujiro: President of Yamaho. Epilogue Of all the scenes in the game, this is probably the one that most strongly says that Owarinaki takes place in the Unlimited/Alternative world. Especially the following lines: 音楽どころか、生きるか死ぬかの瀬戸際だったからな……。 *''For music, it was a life or death struggle.'' オレ自身、何度ダメだと諦めかけたことか……。 :And I myself, came close to giving up many times. でも奇跡が起こった。 :But a miracle occurred. 真っ黒な闇に閉ざされようとしていた世界に、一条の光りが差した。 :In a world that had been swallowed by profound darkness, a ray of light appeared. その光りは、単なる一筋の光りではない。人類の希望を繋いだ。 :That light wasn't just any light. It was a hope for mankind to hold to. '' 希望の光……。 :''A light of hope. そのお陰で、オレたちはこうしてのんきに演奏会なんて出来てるわけで……。 どなたか知らないが、この世界を救ってくれた人に感謝だな……。 :It is because of that, that we can have this concert. I do not know who you are, but to those that saved this world, I am thankful. OP&ED Category:Games Category:Warinaki